


Ikke i det jævla annekset.

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Teasing, hyttetur
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Even har kommet hjem fra jobbreise, og Isak er mer enn klare for at de skal nyte hverandre. Det er bare noe de har glemt...
Relationships: Elias/Linda, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Mikael/Miriam
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Ikke i det jævla annekset.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Treehouse og Minilocisland for å ha dratt igang Skandismututfordringen denne våren. Promptsene var sex utendørs og teasing. Så lett så.... 
> 
> Takk til alle dere andre skandiforfattere som er med på denne utfordringen og poster i dag. En ting er sikkert; uten heiarop, deadlinepåminnelse og lette dytt fra alle dere hadde det ikke blitt noe. ❤

Om det er lysstripen som kjemper seg mellom gardinen og vinduskarmen, eller om det er kysset i nakken som vekker meg er jeg usikker på, men begge deler er helt passende. Pinseaften, sol, juni og langhelg foran oss. Alt ligger til rette for at dette skal bli en av de bedre dagene denne våren. 

Even kom hjem seint i går kveld, eller det var vel mer i natt. Jeg våknet av at han lukket utgangsdøren, fikk med meg lyden av sko som ble plassert på skohyllen i gangen, bagen som dumpet ned på gulvet, glidelåsen i jakken som ble åpnet, badedøren som knirket, vannet som rant, kneppet i skapdøren, den kjente lyden av plastfoliebrett mellom fingrene, vannet i doen, til og med lyden av håndkleet som falt på gulvet og ikke ble tatt opp igjen hørte jeg. Kroppen min ble tung av ro når døren til soverommet ble åpnet og lukket forsiktig, Evens iherdige forsøk på å være stille når han kledde av seg, klærne hans som traff gulvet med et sukk, vuggingen i sengen når han la seg og kraslingen av dynene når han løftet min og krøp helt inntil meg. 

Jeg rakk å snu hodet, få lukten av ham i nesen, kysse ham, si velkommen hjem og natta, før jeg gled inn i søvnen igjen. Det kan hende jeg husker at han sa “Digg å være hjemme igjen, elsker deg,” men det kan også være at jeg drømte det. Eller jeg vet at han sa det, han sier alltid det.

  
  


Hånden hans beveger seg langsomt over hoften min, over magen og brystkassen. Han kysser meg i nakken igjen, og jeg kroer meg bakover. Jeg har ingenting imot å bli vekket sånn, ingenting imot å kjenne ham hard mot låret mitt, ingenting i det hele tatt. Han har vært borte i åtte dager, det er alt for lenge. Jeg har savnet ham, han har savnet meg. Det er bare sånn det er.

“God morgen.” Han hvisker i øret mitt. 

“Veldig.” Jeg smiler, løfter armen og legger den på hoften hans, stryker litt nedover låret hans og opp igjen. Varmen fra huden hans trenger inn i håndflaten min, rumpa hans er myk men fast under fingertuppene og jeg trekker ham mot meg. “Jeg har savnet deg.”

“Jeg og. Deg altså. Da flyet ble forsinket i går, var det så vidt jeg ikke begynte å grine.” 

“Vet det. Men nå er du her.” 

“Nå er jeg her.” 

Han kysser meg på halsen. Det kiler, men er mest deilig. Det sender ilinger ned til magen og skrittet. Jeg har lyst til å snu meg og presse meg mot ham, mage mot mage, pikk mot pikk, men det er så innmari deilig å ligge sånn også, bli pakket inn i armene hans, kjenne at han gnir seg mot låret og rumpa mi. Jeg presser meg enda litt bakover. Kommer ikke lengre, men han presser tilbake. 

Hånden hans glir over magen min, ned langs lysken og og han legger hånden rundt ballene mine. 

“Mm”, jeg vender hodet mot ham og blir møtt av leppene hans i et vått kyss, “faen jeg har lyst på deg.”

Jeg rekker ikke å snu meg helt rundt før lyden av ringeklokken sender meg ut av øyeblikket. Jeg lukker øynene, sukker og møter leppene hans igjen. Tungen hans finner min, dovent og mykt, fingrene hans glir fjærlett over ballene mine og jeg klemmer hånden min inn i låret hans. Presser ham mot meg, eller jeg mot ham. Samme det. 

Ringeklokken går av igjen, etterfulgt av hissig banking på døren. 

“Faen da.” Even legger seg over på ryggen. 

“Drit i det.” Jeg rekker ikke å strekke meg etter ham før den samme lyden fra utgangsdøren er der igjen. Nå akkompagnert av en stemme. 

“Isak?” 

Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme hvem det er, og ser på Even som rynker pannen før han smalner øynene. 

“Har vi glemt noe?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke?”

Den skingrende lyden runger gjennom leiligheten igjen, bankingen er mer intens, og stemmen høyere. 

“EVEN?”

Jeg slenger dynen til side, plukker opp bokseren fra gulvet, holder den i hånden mens blikket søker etter jeansen som jeg finner på stolen ved vinduet. Jeg kler på meg kjappere enn jeg trodde var mulig særlig ettersom Even fortsatt ligger naken i sengen. 

“Isaaak, ikke gå da.” 

“Men hvem er det? Det høres jo ikke ut som om han som står utenfor kommer til å gi seg!” 

Hamringen på døren starter igjen. Jeg plukker opp Evens t-skjorte fra gulvet, drar den over hodet og går raskt mot døren. Jeg prøver å komme på hvilken avtale vi - eller en av oss - har glemt i dag, men det er tomt i hodet. Tankene glir til Even som ligger naken i sengen; men lydene fra døren drar meg raskt tilbake til gangen og døren. 

“Jada, jada. Slapp av!” Jeg roper i det jeg lirker sikkerhetslenken av og vrir om låsen. Døren går opp og jeg ser rett på Mikael. 

“Det tok tid! Er dere klare eller?” Mikael slår ut med armene. 

“Eh, hei?” Jeg klarer fortsatt ikke å koble hva vi har glemt, hva vi skal være klare til. 

“Dere har glemt det?” Mikael himler med øynene. 

Tydeligvis. 

Jeg hører romstering inne fra soverommet, og ser meg over skulderen før jeg ser på Mikael igjen. 

“Eh, ja.”

“Seriøst?” Mikael ler og håndflaten hans treffer pannen i det han tar et skritt inn i gangen vår. “Even?”

“Han kommer, vi hadde ikke stått opp. Even kom hjem i natt en gang.”

“Ja, faen. Han har vært borte han.”

Jeg nikker. 

“Og flyet ble forsinket, så seint.”

Mikael nikker. Blikket hans hviler litt på meg før han ser over skulderen min og inn i rommet bak meg. Munnvikene hans glir litt oppover, men før han får spurt, kaster jeg meg frampå. 

“Hva er det vi har glemt?” Jeg sukker, hører soveromsdøren åpne seg og skrittene til Even kommer bort til oss. 

“Halla Mikael! Hva skjer?” 

Even legger hånden sin på ryggen min. Den er varm, myk, og jeg vil helst bare tilbake til sengen igjen. 

“Faen Even. Har du glemt det?”

“Hva da?” 

Even ser fra Mikael til meg og tilbake til Mikael igjen. Hånden hans glir oppover ryggen og legger seg over skulderen min. 

Mikael himler med øynene og rister på hodet. “Seriøst Even. Det er sikkert to måneder siden vi avtalte.”

Jeg ser på Even, ser at han tenker, men øynene hans er bare store og han trekker til slutt på skuldrene. “Nei?”

“Hytta til Elias og Linda? Vi skal hjelpe til med å beise i dag, også grilling i kveld. Du og Isak sa ja. Elias og Linda dro ned i går. Miriam sitter i bilen og venter.”

“Fuck.” Skuffelsen i kroppen bak meg er tydelig, armen tynger over skulderen min og jeg husker det jeg også nå. Husker vi pratet om det, og at vi sa vi var med. 

Jeg nikker, og snur meg mot Even, møter blikket hans, før jeg ser på Mikael igjen. 

“Da får vi nesten pakke da.” Even er den som tar ansvar og prater, og jeg nikker. “Be Miriam komme opp da, det tar sikkert noen minutter.

Mikael ler kort, tydelig oppgitt, men snur seg og går nedover trappen. 

Jeg snur meg mot Even og det krøller seg i munnviken hans.

“Låser vi døren kommer han seg ikke inn igjen.” Han bøyer seg fram og legger leppene over mine, hendene hans legger seg på rumpa min og presser seg mot meg. 

“Fristende, men jeg tror ikke han kommer til å la oss være i fred.”

“Jeg vet”, Even snakker inn i munnen min, kysser oppover kjeven min, til under øret, “men faen da, hvordan skal jeg klare å holde meg unna deg i hele dag?”

Varmen i magen sprer seg rundt når leppene til Even treffer huden under øret mitt, når tungespissen hans beveger seg lett mot akkurat det stedet, og kneet hans presser seg mot beina mine og prøver å få plass mellom dem. 

“Men akkurat det der hjelper ingenting, Even!” Jeg setter hendene mine i brystkassen hans og skyver ham bakover. “Det gjør alt bare verre.”

Even ler kort og gløtter ned mot skrittet mitt. “Digg da. Å kjenne deg.” 

Jeg smiler mot ham og stjeler et kyss til før jeg snur meg og går på kjøkkenet. 

Det tar bare noen minutter før Miriam og Mikael står i gangen. Even og jeg pakker det vi trenger, mens vi gomler på doble brødskiver med ost og skinke. På soverommet rasker jeg med meg både kondomer og glid fra nattbordet, stapper det i lommen på buksen jeg har på, tenker at om det kommer en anledning, er det iallfall ikke det det skal stå på. Jeg møter blikket til Even over sengen når jeg gjør det og han hever bare øyebrynene mens han trekker jeansen over den røde, glatte bokseren. Faen han har på den også. Den er så digg. Even er faen så deilig i den. 

"Hva?" Jeg bare spør tilbake, prøver å spille dum.

"Ingenting", Even trekker på skuldrene, knepper igjen den øverste knappen langsomt "det er bare så fint å se deg igjen. Og se deg sånn. " 

"Hvordan sånn?" Jeg går rundt sengen, strekker ut hånden og stryker ham over kinnet. 

"Småkåt og rød i kinnene." 

"Du har ikke vært hjemme på over en uke Even. Og jeg er ikke bare småkåt. Jeg har jævlig lyst på deg nå. I sta, etterpå, etter det igjen." 

"Kravstor? Tre-fire ganger altså, tror du du hadde klart det?" Hånden hans legger seg på brystet mitt, den glir langsomt ut til siden, fingrene dveler kort over brystvorten min, en etter en, før den andre hånden hans tar tak i kanten på t-skjorten min og fingrene hans berører huden min. Jeg trekker inn magen og biter meg lett i underleppen.

"Sikkert ikke, men skulle ønske det kunne vært bare deg og meg i dag. " Pusten min hakker litt når jeg sier det og jeg trekker meg tilbake. "Men Mikael og Miriam venter. Vi må skjerpe oss." 

"Jeg vet. Tre ganger hadde kanskje gått." Even smiler og kysser meg. "Nå kan vi jo håpe på en stille kjappis en eller annen gang i dag." 

"Stille du. Særlig." Jeg himler med øynene og begynner å le. 

"Kjappis da." Han ler også. 

"Kjappis." Jeg nikker, går mot sengen, drar igjen glidelåsen på bagen og løfter den opp på skuldren. "Kommer du?" 

*

Vi får plass i baksetet i den store bilen til Mikael og Miriam. Kjøreturen til hytta, eller sommerstugan på Orust i Sverige, tar rundt tre timer. Vi stopper i Strømstad, for Mikael har fått melding fra Elias om å handle noe de har glemt. Jeg tilbyr meg å bli med inn, men Mikael sier det ikke er nødvendig. Vi kan bare vente i bilen, og det er faktisk ikke meg imot. 

Etter et par minutter åpner Even døren og går ut, han bøyer seg inn igjen. 

“Må bare strekke litt på beina.” 

Jeg nikker når døren smeller igjen, løsner sikkerhetsbeltet og går ut av bilen jeg og. Even snur seg mot min side av bilen, legger albuene på taket og ser på meg. 

“Går det bra?” 

Jeg nikker halvveis, trekker på skuldrene. “Med deg?”

Even legger hodet ned på armene et lite øyeblikk før han retter seg opp igjen, ser på meg. “Jeg klarer ikke å samle tankene.”

“Å? Hvordan da?” Jeg legger albuene på taket jeg også.

“Jeg bare tenker på deg. På i dag tidlig, før Mikael kom.”

Jeg nikker. “Jeg også.”

“Det lukter deg i bilen. Jeg ser på deg, jeg…” Han legger hodet ned på armene igjen og jeg hører så vidt stemmen hans. “Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å tenke på hva vi ville gjort om Mikael ikke hadde kommet.”

Jeg må svelge. Retter meg opp og går rundt bilen, stopper like foran ham, senker stemmen. “Hva da?”

“Hva?” Han retter seg opp. 

“Hva ville vi gjort?” Jeg burde ikke spurt. Jeg burde egentlig sette meg inn i bilen igjen, la være å egge både ham og meg, men jeg klarer ikke. “Hva ville du gjort?”

Han ser på meg en lang stund med et blikk som gløder, han åpner munnen, lukker den igjen, tungen glir over leppene hans. “Jeg ville fortsatt å stryke over ballene dine, over pikken din, jeg ville kysset deg på halsen, nedover brystet, jeg ville…” Han stopper opp, trekker pusten.

Det dunker i skrittet igjen. Det hadde roet seg i løpet av bilturen, men nå er det tilbake. Varmen under fotsålene, sitringen i magen og pikken som lever sitt liv. 

“Ja?” Jeg går litt nærmere ham, hører pusten hans, blodåren på halsen hans er synlig og tungen glir over leppene.

Han holder blikket mitt, vi er ikke nære hverandre, men det føles likevel som om hendene hans og munnen hans er på meg. Stemmen hans ler lav, hes. “Jeg ville kysset deg på magen, spredt beina dine, jeg ville tatt fram gliden, fingret deg, jeg ville…”

“Klare?” 

Mikaels stemme krasjlander øyeblikket og jeg ramler sammen. Mikael åpner bakdøren og setter posene inn. Det klirrer i flasker.

Jeg ser på Even som har en lett rødtone i kinnen før jeg snur meg mot Mikael. “Hva?” 

“Klare for siste etappe?” Han lukker bakdøren og ser på oss.

“Vi er klare.” Even nikker, stemmen er fortsatt mørk og rusten.

Mikael setter seg inn i bilen og jeg går rundt og setter meg bak ham. Even setter seg inn på sin side. Jeg kjenner det når han lener seg mot midten for å strekker seg etter setebeltet. Lukten av ham treffer neseborene mine og jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne sitte helt tett inntil ham. Men sikkerhet først og jeg tar på meg mitt eget belte. Holder meg på min side.

Even legger hodet mot døren, lukker øynene og sukker. "Det er bare å holde ut." Han hvisker. Jeg vet ikke om han sier det til meg eller til seg selv, men jeg nikker. 

Bilduren er jevn og jeg blir med på Evens rolige åndedrag. Jeg ser på brystet hans som hever og senker seg et jevnt tempo. Jeg fester øreproppene og lar musikken stenge lydene fra Mikael og Miriams småprat i forsetet ute. Rytmene og melodiene gir meg et behagelig teppe å pakke meg inn i. Hodet mitt dupper litt fram og tilbake før jeg vrir litt på meg og hviler det inn mot vindusruten og daler langsomt inn i søvnen. 

I drømmen er vi også i bilen, men vi er alene. Vi er nesten nakne, har bare bokserne på og Even har selvfølgelig den røde. Jeg er litt bekymret over at noen kan se inn vinduene, men når Even stryker oppover låret mitt, sniker en finger under kanten og kysser meg, bryr jeg meg ikke om det lengre. Hendene hans glir over magen min, opp til brystet mitt, fingrtuppene glir langsomt over brystvortene, først pekefinger, så langefinger, ringefinger og lillefinger, symmetrisk på begge sider og jeg lukker øynene, skyter hoften fram. 

Jeg legger hånden min på låret hans, stryker oppover, helt opp til bokserkanten. Fingrene glir over det glatte stoffet som er mykt og glatt, deilig mot hånden min. Foran er det en bul og en våt flekk, jeg legger fingrene min rundt ham og skal til å bøye meg fram når han sniker hånden under bokseren min. Han tar rundt pikken min et lite øyeblikk, før han stryker nedover igjen. Jeg skal til å be ham slutte å tease når stemmen hans er like ved øret mitt. 

“Isak, du må våkne.” 

Det er seigt å åpne øynene, for jeg vil helst ha Evens hånd under bokseren. Vil at han skal ta på meg. Runke meg. 

“Isak”, stemmen er lav, “du må våkne, du sitter i bilen til Mikael.” 

Jeg får opp øyelokkene, røsker ut øreproppene og ser rett inn i de blå øynene til Even. Han har flyttet seg til midten av bilen. Hånden hans er på låret mitt, han smiler, på grensen til å begynne å le. 

Han bøyer seg helt mot øret mitt.

“Du drev og jokket ut i luften, hva drømte du?

Jeg setter meg opp, retter litt på buksen og blikket til Even fester seg på skrittet mitt. 

“Oi, såpass.” 

“Ja, såpass. Det er din skyld.”

“Min skyld?” Han himler med øynene. 

“Ja. Din skyld.” Jeg prøver å riste det av meg, ser ut av vinduet. “Hvor er vi, hvor lenge har jeg sovet?”

“En times tid, tenker jeg.” Even drar frem mobilen og ser på klokken. Han setter seg på den andre siden av bilen igjen. Greit egentlig, for jeg kan ikke ha ham så nære nå, om jeg skal ha nubbsjans til å få roet ned før vi skal ut av bilen. 

“Jøss, våkne der bak?” Jeg ser Mikaels øyne i bakspeilet, men svarer ikke, nikker bare.

“Jada”, Even svarer lett som alltid, “men det var digg med en dupp.”

Jeg ser han sender en melding før han lar blikket gli ut av vinduet i samme øyeblikk som det vibrerer det i telefonen min. 

_“Drømte du om meg? Gjorde jeg noe? Det var sikkert fordi du er sånn uimotståelig sexy. Jeg gleder meg til å få deg for meg selv. Jeg har en boner som insisterer.”_

Jeg ser mot ham, han ser fortsatt ut av vinduet, og jeg vet hvorfor. Ser han hit nå, vet han både hva det gjør med meg, men også med ham selv. Jeg skriver tilbake. 

**_“Samme. Men vi klarer sikkert å beise først?”_ **

_“Aner ikke. Du må i allefall holde deg på bakken. Om jeg må stå og se på deg klatre opp i en stige og se på rumpa di, så dauer jeg.”_

Svaret hans får meg til å le kort, og han snur seg i et lite øyeblikk, hever øyenbrynene før han ser ut av vinduet igjen. 

**_“Du har heller ikke noe i en stige å gjøre, og nåde deg om du våger å male i baris. Jeg kommer til å klikke.”_ **

_“Slapp av. Jeg skal ha på den mest usexy kjeledressen Elias har der nede. Det samme skal forresten du.”_

**_“Deal.”_ **

_“Hva drømte du forresten?”_

**_“Det vil du ikke vite.”_ **

Han snur seg mot meg når han har lest meldingen, ser på meg med store øyne og nikker kort flere ganger etter hverandre. Jeg rister på hodet og han taster.

_“Kom igjen da, Isak. Fortell.”_

Jeg trekker pusten og begynner å skrive. 

**_“Vi var alene i bilen. Du hadde på deg bare den røde bokseren, den du har på nå. Du var hard, hadde våt flekk på bokseren, du var varm og luktet så godt. Du kysset meg, sånn ordentlig, desperat, krevende. Jeg kan nesten kjenne smaken av deg enda, leppene dine, tungen din, munnen din. Jeg hadde og bare bokser på. Du strøk over brystet mitt, lekte med brystvortene mine, du strøk over låret mitt, opp til skrittet. Hånden din gled under bokseren og du holdt hånden min rundt pikken min. Jeg ville du skulle ta mer på meg, jeg ville kjenne hånden din rundt meg, jeg ville at du skulle runke meg, men så trakk du hånden bort. Jeg ville suge deg, ville smake deg, ville ha deg i munnen, men så vekket du meg.”_ **

Jeg trykker send mens jeg vrir meg i setet og presser hånden mot skrittet. Så mye for å roe ned. 

Han svelger flere ganger mens han leser, hånden hans glir ned til skrittet og han klemmer rundt seg selv og tungen hans glir langsomt over underleppen. Han puster tungt flere ganger før han snur hodet og setter blikket i meg. Det lyser av øynene hans og leppene hans glir fra hverandre og former et stille “fuck you.” 

Jeg nikker og former et “ja takk” tilbake. 

* 

Hytta ligger nydelig til i Hällevikstrand, og Elias og Linda kommer ut og møter oss når bilen svinger inn på parkeringen. Det er foreldrene hennes sin hytte, men de er ikke så spreke lenger, orker ikke kjøreturen så ofte, så det er stort sett Linda og søsknene hennes som benytter den. I år er det Linda som hadde tatt på seg beisingen, for som hun sa, _det er bedre å ta på seg beisingen ute i starten av sesongen, enn å skifte gulv inne midt på sommeren,_ og jeg kan vel være enig. 

Vi har vært her før. Mange ganger. Og det var faktisk lett å si ja da Elias spurte om vi ville være her pinsehelgen og hjelpe til. Og helt ærlig, seks stykker, seks beisekoster, den hytta er beiset på no time ettersom både den og begge de små anneksene bare har en etasje, og det høyeste du må klatre er en drøy meter. Noe verken Even eller jeg skal. 

Vi hilser med klem og småprat før Elias nikker mot bilen.

“Dere får finne plassene deres, så spiser vi litt kjapt før vi setter i gang. Ikke noe vits i å drøye jobben, jo fortere vi blir ferdige, jo fortere kan vi slappe av.”

Vi nikker alle sammen. Even og jeg henter bagene og går mot annekset vårt. Det er der vi pleier å sove når vi er med, Mikael og Miriam har det andre annekset, Elias og Linda sover i hovedhytten. Der har Sana og Yousef sitt soverom også, de gangene de er med. 

“Skulle ikke Yousef og Sana egentlig være med?” Jeg spør Elias i det han kommer ut med et brett med mat som han setter på bordet. Under bordet står en kasse pils. 

“De skulle egentlig være med, men Sana fant ut at hun ikke orket bilturen ned hit nå. Skjønner henne godt altså, det er jo bare en knapp måned igjen.”

“Jo, ser den. Mer mat på oss da.” Jeg nikker mot brettet i det jeg går inn til Even. 

Even har slengt shorts og t-skjorte på sengen, står med ryggen mot meg og er i ferd med å dra hettegenseren over hodet når jeg kommer inn. Jeg lukker døren bak meg og blir stående og se på ham. Overkroppen hans kommer gradvis til syne og han enser ikke at jeg står her. Jeg kan bare betrakte muskler og hud så mye jeg vil. Og jeg gjør det. Jeg stirrer. Kan nesten ikke stå stille, jeg dras mot ham, mot huden, mot varmen.

Han tar tak i beltespennen og åpner knappene. Jeansen glir ned over rumpa hans og den røde, glatte, stramme bokseren kommer til syne. Jeg svelger. Jeg er sikker på at om jeg går fram, legger armene rundt ham og hånden over pikken hans, så er den fortsatt halvhard. Så urolig som han satt i bilen, er det ingen tvil. 

Men jeg står rolig, slipper bagen i gulvet og sier halvhøyt.“Sexy”, stemmen min er rusten så jeg rensker den, “jeg trodde vi hadde en avtale om ingen bar overkropp jeg.” 

Even snur seg og smilet krøller seg i munnviken hans. 

“Jeg må jo få lov å skifte da, jeg dør om jeg må gå lengre i den hettegenseren.”

“Jeg bare tullet. Men fint å se på da.” Jeg hever raskt øyenbrynene før jeg åpner min egen bag og drar ut shorts og t-skjorte til meg selv. 

“Nå er det vel min tur?” Even nikker mens han tar på seg shortsen. Bulen er der. Jeg ser den nok, selv om han drar shortsen raskt opp og knepper igjen. Og bare det å se den gjør meg enda varmere. Over hele meg. 

Jeg drar hettegenseren over hodet, t-skjorten under følger med og Even bråstopper sine bevegelser. Stirrer. “Faen, Isak. Vi har vært sammen i over sju år, hvordan er det mulig at jeg fortsatt begynner å sikle når jeg ser deg sånn?” Jeg ser at fingrene hans klemmer hardt rundt t-skjorten han holder. 

Jeg nyter å se ansiktet hans sånn, og åpner beltet i buksen. Jeg tar tak i beltespennen, drar det langsomt ut av hempene og slenger det på sengen før jeg knepper opp gylfen. Knapp for knapp, mens jeg holder øyekontakten med ham. 

Han svelger. To ganger. Så løfter han t-skjorten. Jeg tror et øyeblikk han skal kaste den på sengen, men i stedet drar han den på seg og skjuler hele den stramme, deilige brystkassen og magen sin. 

Jeg skyver jeansen ned og tråkker ut av den, retter litt ekstra på bokseren bare for tilskuerens skyld, før jeg drar på meg shortsen. Med vilje lar jeg være å kneppe den med en gang. Jeg lar den halvharde pikken tre litt fram, gløtter på ham, før jeg pakker den inn og knepper igjen. 

“Isak, du…” 

“Du er ikke noe bedre sjæl.” Jeg ler kort, ser at Even puster tungt og rister på hodet. 

“Jeg vet. Skulle ikke tro vi er nærmere tretti enn tjue.”

“Snakk for deg sjæl, jeg er ikke 25 før om fjorten dager… Midt i mellom.”

“Glemte at du var så ung jeg.” 

Jeg begynner å le, husker da Even sa det første gang. 

Han smiler skjevt og kommer rundt sengen. Tar tak i meg og klemmer meg inntil seg. “Du er bare så jævlig deilig.”

I det samme banker det på døren. “Kommer dere snart eller? Mikael kommer til å spise opp all maten.” Stemmen til Elias når oss gjennom døren og jeg må le. 

“Vi må visst gå ut. Men snart. Snart Even.” Jeg kysser ham raskt, kler meg ordentlig og vi går ut til de andre. 

*

Vi slipper heldigvis stige, og vi slipper kjeledresser. Det hadde blitt jævlig varmt å gå med, for det er hett nok som det er. 

Even beiser anneksene med Mikael, mens jeg beiser på strandsiden med Elias. Jeg gløtter nedover flere ganger, og tenker på i fjor sommer da vi lå der alle sammen, drakk øl, grillet og badet. Det var tidenes sommerferie, alle var her på en gang. Det er jo sånn at Evens venner har blitt like mye mine venner, alle sammen. 

“Går det bra?” Elias dulter borti meg når han går forbi for å hente gardintrappen til partiene vi ikke rekker fra bakken og terrassen. 

“Jada”, jeg ser utover stranden igjen, “bare tenkte på sommerferien i fjor.” 

“Ja, den var digg. Vi håper dere vil komme en uke eller to til sommeren også.”

“Det vil vi helt sikkert”, jeg nikker, “kult at dere gidder å ha oss med.”

Elias stopper bevegelsene og ser på meg. “Isak, seriøst. Dere er to av våre beste venner, hvorfor skulle vi ikke ville ha dere med?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene, “Det var ikke sånn ment da, bare at vi har jo ikke noe tilsvarende å invitere med dere på. Dere er jo vertskap hele tiden.”

“Å ha Even og deg på besøk er jo bare topp. Det er sjelden så mye god mat servert her som når dere er her, og sjelden så ryddig på kjøkkenet heller.” Elias ler og klatrer opp i gardintrappen. 

“Så dere tar oss for matlagingsskillsa til Even og for ryddeskillsa mine?”

“Visste du ikke det?”

“Nei.”

“Det er ikke bare det da. Vi tar dere for underholdningen fra annekset hver kveld også.” 

Jeg kjenner varmen krype oppover nakken og gløtter bort på Elias. Han ser heldigvis i veggen akkurat nå, og jeg svarer med et “Dust” før jeg beiser videre. 

“Men det går bra med dere?” Elias tråkker ned fra gardintgrappen igjen og flytter den noen meter bort. 

“Ja. Jaja. Alt bra. Kjipt med jobbturene til Even, men vi takler det.”

“Så bra. Han kom hjem i går kveld?”

“I natt.”

Jeg lurer på om jeg skal være helt ærlig med Elias, og si at vi faktisk hadde glemt hele beisningen. Etter noen strøk med penselen finner jeg ut at det er like greit å si det som det er. Mikael kommer til å sladre i løpet av kvelden når ølene går inn uansett. "Vii hadde faktisk glemt hele greiene helt til Mikael sto på døren og banket på i dag.”

“Serr?” Elias ser på meg fra toppen av gardintrappen. 

“Sorry”, jeg ler, litt flau av meg selv, av oss, “vi husket det egentlig, bare ikke akkurat på morgenen i dag.”

Elias sitt blikk hviler litt på meg, før ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et svært glis. “Så dere var i gang med andre ting da Mikael ringte på?”

Det er godt at sola skinner rett på oss, for da er det ikke mulig å bli enda varmere eller rødere. Jeg svarer jo ikke, men det hjelper ikke, for Elias skjønner svaret uansett hva jeg sier eller ikke. 

“Kjipt”, følger han opp, “men dere har jo annekset da.” Han ler igjen og beiser videre. 

Ikke faen om vi skal ha sex i det jævla annekset i kveld om det er en snakkis. Dessuten, vi har ikke sex hver kveld. Det har hendt at vi har brukt morgenen i stedet. 

*

Klokken blir seks før vi erklærer oss ferdige. Det er litt igjen, men Elias sier at de kan ta det neste helg. Nå er det kveld, og det er pinseferie. Han har ikke tenkt å beise så mye som en kvadratcentimeter mer, litt respekt for høytiden får vi da ha. Latteren som sprer seg blant alle seks støtter det, og vi hever hver vår pils i en skål. Even kikker på meg fra andre siden av terrassen, og jeg vipper ølen mot ham og blunker. 

Han smiler mot meg. Jeg ser at han er våt i hårfestet ved ørene, han har et par beiseflekker på kinnet sitt og han gløder. Helt nydelig. Hvis jeg ikke snart får holde den mannen i armene mine, sånn ordentlig i armene mine, uten klær, kommer jeg til å dø. Eller ikke dø da, men i allefall. Ha det fryktelig vondt. 

“Skal vi stikke bort på puben og spise der i steden for å begynne å fyre opp grillene nå?” Linda tar en stor slurk av ølen.

“Burde vi ikke dusje først da?” Miriam ser på seg selv og oss andre. 

“Næh”, Elias rister på hodet. “Det er uteservering der, det er varmt nok i luften til at vi kan sitte ute og spise. Det går bra, vi lukter ikke så vondt. Men vaske av beis og skifte til rene klær kan vi jo.” 

Pokker, tenker jeg, der røk den muligheten til en kjappis i dusjen.

*

Vi går bortover grusveien til puben. Vi har vært der før, mange ganger, både i fjor sommer og tidligere. Det er en koselig pub, godt øl og god pizza. Even kommer opp på siden av meg og griper hånden min. Klemmer den. Det er bare vi som holder hender, akkurat som det pleier. Mikael og Elias går sammen og prater, det samme gjør Miriam og Linda. Jeg holder litt igjen på tempoet, må fortelle Even det Elias fortalte. 

Han snur seg mot meg med store øyne når jeg er ferdig. 

“Er det sant? Høres det så godt?”

“Du er jo ikke akkurat stille når vi holder på da.” Jeg dytter ham lekent i siden. 

“Og du er en østers?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Men hva gjør vi da? Jeg hadde sett fram til å legge meg med deg i kveld, men nå er det nesten flaut.” 

“Isak.” Even stopper helt opp og ser på meg. “Seriøst, faen, jeg kommer til å sprekke. Jeg lover, jeg skal være helt stille. Isak, please.”

Jeg begynner å le av ham. Han ser ut som en unge som har mistet begge isene sine i grusen på 17. mai, like etter at gassballongen fløy til værs og noen har drukket opp brusen. “Jeg tuller, Even. Faen, tror du jeg klarer å holde meg lengre enn deg?”

Even puster ut og rister på hodet. “Egentlig ikke.” 

  
  


De andre venter på oss utenfor puben, og Elias hever øyenbrynene mot oss. “Hva skjer?”

“Måtte bare snakke om noe.” Even trekker på skuldrene og klemmer hånden min enda hardere. 

Vi får et bord ute i solen og vi kan se sjøen som glitrer nedenfor. Det er nydelig her, det blå vannet kruser seg, små holmer stikker opp fra vannet, et par båter dupper dovent foran oss, å se dette kan få den hardeste sjel til å mykne, det er jeg sikker på. Og så lukter det sinnsykt godt av pizza. Ølen kommer på bordet omtrent med en gang vi har satt oss selv om jeg ikke kan huske at vi har bestilt. 

“Jeg ringte ned i sted, bestilte seks øl og tre store pizzaer, sa vi var på vei.” Elias løfter ølen sin i luften. 

“Smart, Elias.” Even nikker i det han hever ølen. “Skål. For venner og pinse. Dette er digg.”

“Digg. Skål!” Alle sammen stemmer i. 

Småpraten glir raskt over ølglassene, og det tar ikke lang tid før pizzaen kommer på bordet. Jeg kjenner ikke før nå hvor sulten jeg faktisk er, og spiser nok litt fortere enn jeg bør. Samtidig er det lurt å få i seg litt mat, for ølen buzzer godt i hodet allerede, og det etter bare to øl ved hytta og en her nede. Det er lurt å sette på bremsen om kvelden ikke skal bli slutt for tidlig.

Even bøyer seg mot meg og kysser meg på kinnet. “Går det bra?” 

“Jada. Sykt godt med mat. Ante ikke jeg var så sulten jeg.” 

“Ikke jeg heller.” Even tar en pizzabit til, og jeg legger hånden min på låret hans under bordet. Stryker bare litt forsiktig, ikke langt opp og ikke kiler jeg, likevel ser han brått på meg og hever øyenbrynene. 

Det skal altså ikke mer til. 

Og jeg skjønner ham, for når han like etterpå stryker meg over ryggen, og lar hånden hvile i linningen på shortsen, er jeg mest sannsynlig der han er. Igjen.

Praten og latteren fyker over bordet, og vi bestiller en øl til. Evens hånd glir stadig over ryggen min, på låret mitt, over rumpa mi, og min det samme som hans. Når øl nummer to er tømt, tar han tak i skulderen min og drar meg mot seg, holder meg tett inntil. Jeg vender hodet mot ham. Kysset kommer litt overraskende på, det er ikke som at vi pleier å sitte å kline når vi er ute på restaurant, men akkurat nå kunne jeg ikke gitt mer faen. Jeg presser meg mot ham, og kysser ham ordentlig. Grådig. 

“Hey hey! Finn dere et rom da.” Mikael banker i bordet fra den andre siden. 

“Eller et anneks.” Elias følger på, og de fire andre begynner å le. 

“Kjeften.” Even svarer. “Jeg har vært borte i over en uke, og har savnet han her noe innmari. I dag har jeg sittet i bil og beiset hytte. Da må det være lov å kline litt?” Han slår ut med armene, og de andre begynner å le. 

“De hadde glemt at de skulle være med.” Mikael ser megetsigende på de andre. “Jeg tok dem på fersken på morgenen i dag.” 

“Det gjorde du ikke.” Jeg svarer, Evens hånd klyper meg lett i låret. “Og vi hadde ikke glemt det. Vi bare husket ikke at det var denne helgen.” 

“Det er det samme som å glemme.” Miriam dytter meg i siden så jeg havner enda tettere inntil Even. Ikke meg imot, så jeg flytter meg ikke tilbake. Legger heller hånden min på låret hans igjen, litt høyere opp og jeg klemmer til. 

“Det er det ikke. Dessuten, vi brukte ikke lang tid på å pakke, gjorde vi?”

“Ikke så lang tid, selv om jeg trodde jeg måtte komme inn på soverommet og hente dere en stund.” Miriam fortsetter.

“Vi måtte PRATE sammen.” Jeg prøver å ikke være irritert.

Evens arm legger seg tettere rundt meg. “Slapp av, det går bra. De bare erter.” 

“Jeg vet. Sorry alle.”

Elias og Mikael sitter tvekroket over bordet og Linda og Miriam rister, mens alle slags latterlyder strømmer mellom dem. Jeg skjønner jo at de erter, men akkurat nå passet ikke den typen erting, og jeg blir litt flau over reaksjonen min. 

“Du, Isak da.” Even klemmer fortsatt rundt meg. “Det går bra, gjør det ikke?”

“Joda”, jeg snur meg mot ham og ser inn i det blåeste blå, det beste jeg vet å se i. Det tryggeste, det godeste, snilleste, “det går bra. Jeg elsker deg.” Jeg hvisker det siste inn mot øret hans. 

“Skal vi prøve å stikke et sted?” Han hvisker mot øret mitt. 

“Hvor da?” Jeg hvisker tilbake. “Jeg er med altså, men hvor? Og hvordan?”

“Jeg vet ikke”, Even ler, “uansett hva vi gjør nå, så kommer de til å skjønne det, eller tro de skjønner det likevel, så samme det.”

Men under over alle under, vi blir reddet av en gongong, eller skjebnen eller et eller annet, for Linda strekker på armene og ser på Elias med bedende blikk. “Kan vi gå hjem. Jeg er så trøtt. Også har jeg litt vondt i hodet.” 

“Ja? Selvfølgelig.” Elias nikker og drikker opp ølen sin. 

“Jeg tror jeg blir med”, Miriam reiser seg hun også, “blir du med Mikael?”

Mikael nikker, ser mot oss. “Dere da?”

“Tror vi tar en øl til jeg.” Even nikker mot meg og jeg er selvfølgelig enig. 

Endelig. 

Endelig skal jeg få Even for meg selv. Eller for meg selv? Det er sikkert femti andre folk på denne puben, men ingen av dem kjenner vi, så da blir det på en måte for meg selv. 

De andre rusler avgårde, og Even og jeg finner oss et litt mindre bord og setter oss ovenfor hverandre. Han griper hånden min. 

“Vet du hva?” Han stryker over håndbaken min og stemmen hans er lav, varm og myk. 

Jeg rister på hodet, bøyer meg fram, “hva da?”

“Du er den flotteste mannen jeg noensinne har sett.”

Jeg ler litt, blir varm, selv om jeg egentlig er vant til at Even sier sånne ting. Det skjer ofte, og jeg øver på å si det tilbake. Andre ganger enn når han sier det. 

“Jeg er glad for at du syns det, men jeg tror du tar feil.” 

“Hæ?” Even rynker pannen. 

“Ja? Ellers så har du glemt å se deg i speilet den siste tiden.” Jeg hever ølen mot ham og gliser. 

Han smiler tilbake og rister på hodet. “Den var gammel.” 

“Jeg vet det, men jeg rekker jo aldri å si noe sånt først, du er alltid først ute. Men nå skal jeg slå deg. Du er den mest sexy mannen jeg vet, den fineste og deiligste personen jeg vet om, og om vi ikke snart finner oss et sted som vi kan være helt i fred, så kommer jeg til å klikke.” 

Jeg skyver meg selv fram på stolen, legger hånden i nakken hans og drar ham inn mot meg. Kysser ham. Ikke så veldig hardt, men han kysser meg tilbake, og jeg kjenner alt han har lyst på også. Alt. 

“Da vi var her i fjor sommer, så jeg et fint sted i vika like bortenfor hytta. Vi kan vi gå dit.” Even trekker seg litt tilbake, men holder blikket mitt. 

“Ute?”

“Ja? Hvorfor ikke. Det er varmt, det er ganske lyst enda, der kommer vi til å få være i fred. Om vi går opp til hytta nå, så har ikke de andre lagt seg enda.”

“Vi kan jo snike oss inn da. Inn i annekset altså.” Jeg vil egentlig ikke det, men ute?

“Og være så stille som mus?” Even ler. “Kan vi ikke gå strandveien tilbake da, så ser vi?”

Jeg nikker. Det kribler i magen. Sex ute, det har jeg liksom ikke vært så gira på tidligere. Eller, det var en gang, da jeg var russ. I en park i Oslo. Men da var jeg russ, og det var noe helt annet. Nå, syv år senere? Jeg er voksen. Jeg er ikke russ, langt derifra. Even har en jobb som gjør ham synlig i offentligheten, tenk om noen ser oss. Tenk om noen får snusa det opp liksom. Læreren og NRK-journalisten tatt for å ha sex på stranden i Sverige. Jeg vet ikke en gang hvilke regler man har for sex på en strand i Sverige. Sikkert noe det samme som det er i Norge. Ikke helt innafor.

  
  


Vi reiser oss og tømmer ølen. Solen har ikke gått ned enda, men det kan ikke være lenge til, eller jeg aner ikke hvor lenge solen er oppe egentlig. Orust ligger litt lengre sør enn Oslo, og da går jo solen ned litt tidligere. Da blir det kanskje mørkt da. Før vi rekker å… Hva da? Er jeg liksom allerede klar for forslaget til Even? Jeg vet ikke. Det pirrer jo litt, eller mye. Pikken har jo ligget, eller kanskje stått er mer riktig å si, på vent i hele dag.

Even griper hånden min når vi kommer ut fra uteserveringen, og vi svinger ned på stranden. Det blåser lett, men ikke kaldt. Pinsen er sein, det er allerede i starten av juni og sommervarmen har varmet lenge nå. 

“Jeg kommer ikke til å reise så mye framover nå.” Even sier det ut i luften i det vi svinger bortover stranden. 

“Hva sier du?” Jeg stopper, ser på ham. “Er det sant?”

“Mm.” Han nikker, munnvikene går oppover og oppover, det ser ikke ut til at de skal stoppe, ever liksom. “Jeg fikk beskjed fra sjefen i går, på vei hjem. Vi skal omorganisere, og da skal jeg få en stilling som er stasjonert bare i Oslo. Det kan hende jeg må reise litt, men da typ en til to ganger i året, og ikke mer enn to-tre dager i slengen.”

Det bruser på innsiden, det er lenge siden jeg har følt en sånn lettelse. Jeg slår armene rundt ham og kysser ham, hardt, lenge. Det kribler til helt under føttene mine, i magen, det banker både i brystet og underlivet og jeg klarer ikke å slutte å smile selv om jeg kysser ham. 

“Og når skulle du egentlig fortelle meg dette?” Jeg trekker meg litt unna, stryker luggen hans til siden og begraver fingrene mine inn i håret i nakken. 

“Jeg skulle jo si det på morgenen i dag, men så kom Mikael. Også skulle jeg si det i bilen, men da var det noen som drømte noe. Også… ja, du vet. Jeg hadde ikke lyst til å ta det på melding liksom, i alle fall ikke etter den meldingen fra deg. Og jeg ville ikke si det når alle de andre var rundt oss.”

“Jeg skjønner det da.” Jeg kysser ham igjen. “Men fy faen, nå ble jeg glad.” 

“Jeg ser det.” Even stryker håret mitt bak det ene øret. Tommelen hviler litt på haken min før han vipper den opp, kysser meg igjen. “Men det har ikke vært tull når du har sagt at det har gått bra? At det har gått bra når jeg har vært borte, mener jeg?”

“Det har gått bra.” Jeg nikker. Det er ikke løgn. “Men jeg liker best når du er hjemme. Eller, rettere sagt, når vi begge er i samme by og sover i samme seng om natten. Jeg sover best når du er hjemme, jeg fungerer best når du er i Oslo. Jeg…”

“Isak, det er greit. Jeg vet det. Og det er derfor jeg er så innmari glad for at jeg har fått til denne dealen.” 

Han kysser meg igjen, dypere denne gangen. Hendene hans glir fra kjeven min og nedover armene mine, han drar i t-skjorten og fingrene hans berører huden min på ryggen. Fingertuppene glir såvidt innenfor linningen på bokseren, helt øverst. Glir fram og tilbake med langsomme bevegelser. Jeg lager lyd inn i munnen hans. Klamrer meg til ham, mannen som er alt for meg. 

Even stønner lavt, og trekker seg litt bakover, smiler skjevt mens han gir meg et blikk det skyter stjerneskudd ut av. “Skal vi gå litt bortover.” Han legger armen bak på ryggen min og stapper hånden i baklommen min, og klyper lett. 

Jeg må ned til skrittet og justere litt, og Even gløtter ned på hånden min som griper rundt jeansstoffet i shortsen. 

“Går det bra?”

“Neih.” Jeg huffer det ut. “Det går ikke bra, faen Even, jeg har hatt boner siden i dag tidlig jeg også. Nå orker jeg ikke vente lenger. Og annekset er utelukket. Hvor er denne vika di?”

“Vika mi?” Han ler, men går videre, lar meg stå igjen og rette på shortsen. “Den er like borti her”, han peker, “vi må bare over stranden her, også er det der borte. Stien opp til hytta går her”, han peker på en sti som går til venstre like foran oss, “men den driter vi i.”

“Den driter vi definitivt i. Jeg skal ikke ha sex i det annekset igjen.”

“Det tror jeg ikke noe på.” Han snur seg og ser på meg, blunker og ler.

“Ja ikke i kveld da.” Jeg tar ham igjen, legger armen rundt livet hans, og stapper først hånden i baklommen hans, før jeg trekker den opp og presser den innenfor shortsen i steden. Kjenner det glatte stoffet til den røde bokseren under fingertuppene mine. Jeg stryker fram og tilbake med fingrene. Han puster litt raskere. Jeg presser hånden min lengre ned, så jeg kan legge langefingeren min akkurat ned i rumpesprekken hans. Trykker lett og kjenner varmen fra ham mot fingeren min. 

“Isak?” 

“Ja?” 

“Hva tenker du egentlig vi skal gjøre når vi kommer frem til den vika?”

“Vet ikke. Jeg vet bare at jeg vil se deg uten klær. Jeg vil ta på deg uten klær. Jeg vil kysse deg uten klær. og jeg trenger å komme.”

“Sånn med en gang.” 

“Kanskje.” 

“Men….”

“To ganger.”

Even stopper, ser på meg og øyenbrynene hans krøller seg sammen. “To ganger?”

“Ja? Jeg tror ballene mine er blå nå, og da tror jeg de trenger to ganger. Jeg kommer til å bli hard igjen etter fem minutt.”

“Desperat Isak, dette var nytt.” Even smiler og blunker. 

Jeg dytter ham i siden, “Du tror ikke jeg kan det? Eller tror du ikke du kan følge opp?”

“Om jeg klarer å få den opp etter første gang mener du?”

“Kanskje?” Jeg ler kort. “Du er jo så mye eldre enn meg, jeg har hørt at de kan ha problemer med potensen.” Jeg gløtter bort på ham. 

Han ler. “Der fikk du endelig tatt igjen for den.” Han legger armen rundt meg, og skrittene våre går raskere. Det er ikke lenge igjen før vi er der nå. “Men jeg kan love deg det, at så lenge du er i nærheten, tror jeg ikke det skal være noe problem å få den opp for andre gang. Nå er det ikke noe problem.”

Jeg ser på ham, han blunker på sin vanlige klønete måte og det er bare varmt over hele meg. Jeg skulle gjerne revet av både ham og meg selv klærne akkurat nå. 

Vi runder odden, og jeg ser inn i vika. Det er en slette innerst der, og nå er det jeg som leder vei. Even kommer like etter, og jeg skjønner at jeg har satt opp tempoet ordentlig, for han griper tak i armen min. 

“Du, stopp litt da.” 

“Hva?” Jeg snur meg. “Jeg har ventet på dette i hele dag, og nå ser jeg at sletten der oppe er perfekt, det er til og med noen busker der, helt perfekt. 

Even nikker og tar hånden min. Vi roer tempoet og går langsomt over svaberget. 

Også blir det litt rart likevel, når vi akkurat har planlagt at vi skal ha sex der. Vi pleier jo ikke å planlegge, vi pleier bare å gjøre det, som regel når vi vil, eller når vi har tirret hverandre så mye at vi kaster oss over hverandre med en gang vi kommer inn døren. 

Men her er det ingen dør. Her er det bare gress. Og noen busker. Og sjøen foran oss.

“Blir det rart?” Jeg snur meg mot ham igjen. 

“Hva da?” 

“Å ha sex ute nå, når vi har planlagt det? Bør det være mer spontant?” 

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Vi må jo ikke, om du ikke vil. Vi kan sette oss her og prate litt. Jeg vil ikke gå tilbake, jeg vil bare være med bare deg.”

Jeg nikker. “Vi setter oss der borte, så ser vi.” 

Vi vet begge to at det kommer til å skje. Ingen av oss kan holde oss lengre nå. 

Når vi står der, tar jeg meg i å tenke på at det ligner litt på greenen på en golfbane, og tanken om at det kanskje **_er_ ** greenen til en golfbane slår meg, men jeg vifter den bort igjen. Den er ikke så stor, ikke er det hull eller flagg her heller. 

Even setter seg ned først, klapper på bakken ved siden av seg, og jeg setter meg. Tett inntil. Armen hans legger seg rundt skuldrene mine med en gang, og jeg synker inn mot ham. 

“Det er pent her, vi er heldige.” 

“Mm”, jeg nikker, “jeg takket Elias for at han gadd å ha oss med hit, gang på gang. Vet du hva han sa?”

“Nei?” Evens hånd stryker over skuldrene, er oppom håret mitt og nedover ryggen med ujevne mellomrom. 

“Han sa at vi ble invitert på grunn av maten din, på grunn av ryddingen min og på grunn av underholdningen fra annekset.” 

“Fikk med meg annekset, men sa han det om maten og ryddingen?”

“Han køddet. Sikkert fordi jeg takket. Han sa at vi var to av deres beste venner, og det stemmer jo.” 

“For deg også?” Even ser på meg. 

Jeg nikker, tankene flyr et lite øyeblikk til de to andre. De som bor på hver sin kant av landet. Jonas med Eva i Bergen, og Magnus med Vilde i Tromsø, av alle steder. Men alle trives med sitt, og vi ses noen ganger, i ferier og sånn. Det er greit faktisk.

“Men vet du? Jeg tror kanskje jeg hadde overlevd relativt greit med bare kollegaer og, så lenge jeg har deg.”

Even ser på meg. “Så du må ha kollegaer?”

“Et sted må jeg jo klage over sur vask, rotete kjøkkenbenk, sokker på gulvet i stuen, klær på utsiden av skittentøyet, vrengte klær og sånt?”

Even ler. “Er det så ille?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Jeg må jo ha et sted å skryte også, av god mat, rent sengetøy annenhver uke, bursdagsfilm hvert år, og ikke minst amazing sex uansett når.”

“Skryter du av sexen vår på jobb?”

Ansiktsuttrykket til Even er ubetalelig, og jeg spruter ut i latter. 

“Selvfølgelig gjør jeg ikke det. Hvordan kan du tro det? Men jeg skryter av maten du lager. Og at du skifter på sengene annenhver fredag.” 

“Men det er jo fordi vi griser så mye i sengen. Det er noen ganger jeg skifter hver uke også.” 

“Jeg har sett det. Vet du forresten hva annet jeg er utrolig glad for?” Jeg gløtter bort på ham og han rister på hodet. 

Jeg snur meg mot ham, dytter ham ned på ryggen og setter meg over ham. Tar tak i hendene hans og legger dem over hodet, fletter fingrene våre og bøyer meg fram. “At du gir meg, og jeg gir deg, grunn til å skifte det sengetøyet så ofte. Du er så jævlig fin og hot Even. Du fyrer meg opp bare ved å se på meg, bare ved å si et ord, bare ved at jeg lukter deg.”

Jeg bøyer meg ned og kysser ham. Presser leppene mot hans og han åpner munnen, slipper tungen min inn. Det er varmt, fuktig, smaker pizza og øl av munnen hans, og det lukter Even av huden hans. Min Even. 

Jeg knekker i albuene og de havner i bakken. Han slipper hendene mine og jeg graver fingrene mine inn i håret hans og krever av munnen hans. Mer tunge, mer lepper, mer av alt. Hendene hans legger seg på hoftene mine, hans stryker over dem, over rumpen, og glir opp under t-skjorten min. Langsomt stryker han oppover ryggen, ned langs ribbeina over ryggen igjen og trekker meg ned mot seg. Jeg stønner lavt, flytter knærne litt ut så mer av tyngden min presser mot ham. Han holder meg fast med den ene armen, klemmer hånden rundt ribbeina mine mens den andre hånden griper tak i rumpeballen min. 

“Du er så jævlig deilig, Isak.” Han mumler inn i munnen min og hånden klemmer rumpa mi. 

Nå tømmes det bensin på bålet. Jeg gnir meg ned mot ham, kjenner ham mot meg og så er begge hendene hans på meg. Tomlene glir langs linningen på buksen, mens de andre fingrene masserer rumpeballene mine. 

Jeg heiser meg opp, ser på ham. Leppene hans er allerede litt røde, litt hovne, øynene glitrer mot meg og han smiler. 

“Er du okey?” Jeg må renske stemmen når jeg sier det. 

Han nikker. 

“Du?” 

Jeg nikker, tar tak i t-skjorten hans, løfter den opp og legger hendene mine på magen hans. Han snapper etter pusten, men holder blikket på meg. Jeg skyver hendene mine oppover magen, brystkassen, helt opp til halsen og nedover igjen. Stopper midt på, lar fingertuppene mine gli over brystvortene hans, kjenner de knupper seg mot tuppen av hver finger, akkurat som han gjorde mot meg i drømmen. Jeg bøyer meg ned, kysser magen hans, presser hodet mitt under t-skjorten og kysser oppover. 

Tungen min sveiper lett over brystvorten hans før jeg tar den i munnen og suger. Han stønner, hoftene hans presser seg opp mot meg før han senker dem igjen. Jeg legger hele tungen mot knoppen, slikker langsomt over, vet det kan gjøre ham nesten gal, og digger det. Fortsetter mens pusten hans går raskere og hjertet mitt dunker hardere. 

Han stønner, hendene hans klemmer rundt hoftene mine og trekker meg ned mot ham mens han presser seg opp mot meg. 

Jeg kysser brystvorten hans lett en siste gang før jeg beveger meg nedover, ribbein for ribbein, kjenner saltsmaken fra huden hans, kjenner lukten av kroppen hans, den jeg har savnet i over en uke. Over magen borrer jeg nesen inn i den bløteste delen, kysser, slikker, suger lett akkurat under navlen. 

Når jeg kommer til bukselinningen stopper jeg et øyeblikk. Jeg flytter meg og setter meg på knærne mellom beina hans Lar blikket gli ned over shortsen hans, ser opp på ansiktet hans. Han er mørk i blikket, munnen er åpen, det ser ut som han gisper etter luft, men jeg vet at han puster. Hører det, for pusten hans er høy og tung. 

Han setter seg opp, griper tak rundt nakken min og kysser meg igjen. Tungen hans slikker inn i munnen min. Hendene flytter seg ned over overkroppen min, han tar tak i beltet mitt, løsner det og åpner gylfen i shortsen min. Det er en befrielse. Han klemmer rundt meg, før han slipper og legger hendene på kinnene mine og kysser meg igjen. 

“Isak, Isak…” er alt jeg hører gjennom lepper, tunge og stønn når jeg fikler med beltet hans, griper rundt ham utenpå shortsen, før jeg går tilbake til beltet og får løsnet det. River alle knappene opp og skyver hånden min ned utenpå bokseren hans. 

Han kaster hodet bakover og stønner. 

“Even, please”, jeg puster det ut, “la meg.”

Han slipper ansiktet mitt og ser på meg i noen sekunder før han legger seg bakover, men støtter seg opp på albuene. Han vil se. 

Jeg drar shortsen hans nedover lårene, stryker oppover, kjenner hårene kile i håndflaten, bøyer meg fram og legger nesen ned mot låret, helt øverst ved bokserkanten. Han sprer beina så jeg får bedre plass. Jeg kysser, snuser, slikker, smaker ham. Mann, kjønn, litt svette, litt skarpt, men Even. Hans lukter. De jeg elsker. 

Den mørkerøde flekken foran på bokseren hans blir litt større når jeg kysser ham på innsiden av låret, og jeg gløtter opp på ham. Munnen er åpen, øynene store, og neseborene vider seg ut. Jeg bøyer meg fram, borer nesen ned i bokseren hans før jeg legger munnen rundt den våte flekken. 

Han legger seg bakover, helt ned på ryggen, hendene foran ansiktet når jeg suger lett. Men jeg orker ikke stoffet mellom oss, så jeg tar tak og rykker bokseren nedover. Har ikke tid til å ta den helt av så den blir hengende ved knærne. Hoftene hans bukter seg opp mot meg. Han er nydelig. Hele ham, varm, desperat, helt min, nesten helt naken. 

Jeg slikker med bred tunge helt fra pungen og opp til tuppen. Den salte, bitre smaken av ham fyller munnhulen min når jeg legger leppene rundt ham. Jeg stønner og Even stønner. 

“Isak, faen Isak, jeg kommer til å… Isak.”

Pikken hans er varm og steinhard, men myk på samme tid. Jeg holder rundt roten med den ene hånden, mens jeg stryker over ballene hans med den andre. Pikken hans ligger mot tungen min når jeg jobber opp og ned over ham, jeg suger, prøver å ta så mye av ham jeg kan inn i munnen. Hoftene hans beveger seg forsiktig, den ene hånden hans legger seg på hodet mitt, ikke for å presse, det gjør han sjelden, selv om jeg ber om det. 

Han babler noe jeg ikke kan forstå, jeg kjenner det strammer seg i ballene hans, hører pusten hans, gløtter så vidt oppover og møter blikket hans. Det er nesten skjult av øyelokkene hans, kan bare se stripen av mørkeblått , og i munnen har han knyttneven. Han biter seg selv i knokene, jeg ser tennene i huden. 

Men jeg stopper ikke. Han er nesten naken, jeg er helt påkledd. Han er på nippet til å komme, og det er ikke noe annet jeg vil. Jeg vil at han skal komme. Vil han skal komme nå, så kan vi starte på nytt igjen, ta det litt roligere, for selv kommer jeg ikke til å vare. Om jeg slipper pungen til Even nå og tar på meg selv, kommer det til å være over. 

Jeg gjør det. Jeg slipper pungen hans, strammer kinnene, bruker tungen og griper om meg selv. 

Even stønner, jeg gløtter opp på ham i det jeg kjenner det rykker i hoftene hans og fingrene hans klemmer rundt håret mitt. Han vipper hodet bakover, brystkassen opp, han lugger, presser pikken sin lengre inn i munnen min og jeg tar det. 

Jeg lukker øynene og hånden min glir over min egen verkende pikk når det varme cumet til Even fyller munnen min. Jeg klarer ikke å holde leppene tett nok rundt ham, svelger det jeg klarer, men spytt og cum rinner langt pikken hans og jeg stønner rundt ham når hvite prikker flimrer for øynene, kroppen stivner og så brister alt.

Jeg krabber opp og legger meg på tett inntil ham. Gresset er mykt, den lave solen sender strålene over oss og en svak solgangsbris får løvet på trærne til å bevege seg. Hånden hans glir langsomt over ryggen min og vi puster fortsatt raskt. 

“Faen, det var….” 

“Ja.” Han kysser meg i håret, kinnet mitt blir sikkert stripete av t-skjorten hans som hodet mitt hviler på, men jeg driter i det. Jeg er varm og tung i kroppen på den beste måten. 

“Du syns ikke det gikk for fort?” Idiotisk å spørre egentlig, det var ikke som jeg gav ham et valg. Jeg kastet meg over ham. Desperasjonen etter en hel dag med teasing og blikk fram og tilbake, følelsen fra i dag tidlig i kroppen, forventningene om noe mer, mye mer, gjorde at jeg ikke klarte å holde tilbake. 

“Jo”, han trekker pusten, “eller nei, jeg syns ikke det gikk for fort, selv om jeg kom fort. Du var digg. Men du? Hva med deg? Kom du egentlig?”

“Om jeg kom?” Jeg skjønner egentlig ikke at han kan spørre en gang. “Om jeg kom? Noe så inni granskauen.”

“Eller på stranden.” Han ler. “Jeg fikk det ikke helt med meg.”

“Jeg kom jo nesten bare av å se på deg. Fy faen, Even. Når du lå der med hodet bakover, munnen åpen, t-skjorten opp under armene og buksen på knærne, det er det hotteste jeg har sett. Kanskje det var fordi vi er ute og bakerst i hodet lå det en sånn følelse av at hvem som helst kunne komme og se på oss. Kunne se deg, hvor deilig du er, kunne få se hva jeg får lov til, men deg. Det gjorde det enda heitere.”

“Kom du av det?” 

Jeg rister på hodet, borrer nesen inn i brystkassen hans, snuser inn lukten av sex og svett Even. “Jeg hjalp til.” 

“Jeg ville gjort det.” Jeg ser opp på ham.

Han lager en furteleppe, og det kribler i magen igjen. Jeg aker meg litt lengre opp og kysser leppen som henger litt ned. Han møter meg. Et langsomt, dvelende kyss. Et sånn som vi bare deler når det er oss to. Som inneholder alt mellom oss. Kjærlighet, begjær, fortrolighet, samtstemthet. Alt. Han smaker sikkert seg selv av munnen min.

“Det kommer flere sjanser, helt sikkert.” 

“Ja?” 

Han prøver å legge kneet over låret mitt men ender med å stange i det i stedet. 

“Faen”, han ler, “jeg glemte shortsen.”

Jeg ler også, setter meg opp. Shortsen og bokseren ligger fortsatt rundt knærne hans, jeg legger hånden på magen hans og stryker over den, lar den gli nedover mot pikken, men styrer forbi og nedover låret. Jeg tar tak i bokseren og drar litt i den. 

“Kanskje du må kle på deg?” 

“Ja?” han hever øyenbrynene mot meg, “eller så må du kle av deg.” 

Ordene hviler mellom oss i noen sekunder, munnvikene hans drar seg oppover, det kribler i magen igjen, og jeg nikker. 

“Kanskje det er en bedre løsning?” 

“Vi skulle hatt et teppe.” Han børster meg på ryggen, før han løfter på rumpa si, børster gress av seg selv, drar på seg bokseren, men skyver shortsen av. 

“Dårlig planlagt. Vi må øve.” 

“På å ha sex ute?” 

“Eller på å planlegge bedre.” 

“Begge deler kanskje.” Jeg ler. Hånden min glir oppover låret hans igjen, tommelen på innsiden av bokserkanten og jeg stopper akkurat så jeg kan stryke over ballene hans med den. Han trekker pusten raskt. 

“Du vil ha en runde to?” 

“Mm”; jeg nikker, “bare litt usikker på om jeg vil ha den her.”

“Hvor ellers?” 

“Vet ikke. Annekset er utelukket. Stranden er utelukket, for mye sand. Har hørt at det er skikkelig udigg, å ha sand på pikken liksom. 

Han ler. “Sand på pikken ja. Det er et nei-nei fra meg.” 

Han trekker meg inntil seg, ned på gresset. Kneet hans legger seg over låret mitt og han klemmer seg mot meg. Kysser meg på kjeven, nedover halsen, og hendene hans glir under t-skjorten min. Jeg merker det på ham at han gjerne vil ha av meg klærne, og det forstår jeg, for jeg vil ha av meg klærne selv og jeg vil ha av ham klærne. Jeg setter meg opp et øyeblikk, vrenger hettegenser og t-skjorte over hodet og slenger det på bakken. 

Øynene hans blir store og han smiler, slikker seg over leppene og nikker. “Faen Isak, du er så fin.” 

Jeg blir blyg av ordene hans. Selv om jeg vet at han mener det, selv om jeg er vant til å høre dem, og jeg egentlig digger at han sier det, i allefall at han syns det, så blir jeg litt brydd. I steden for å si noe, kysser jeg ham. Det er jo ikke jeg som er faen så fin, det er han. Hele ham, alt, fra ytterst til innerst. Alt er så jævlig fint med ham. 

Det kribler allerede heftig i magen og skrittet, jeg begynner å bli hard igjen, og når Even klyper lett i den ene brystvorten min før hånden hans glir nedover magen min, stønner jeg lett. Hånden hans glir videre, over magen min flere ganger, det er på grensen til at det kiler, men det kiler ikke sånn skikkelig, bare så vidt. Og bare deilig. 

Fingertuppene glir innenfor bokseren, han skyver hånden helt ned og griper rundt pikken min, beveger hånden langsomt over den.

“Har du med gliden?” 

Jeg nikker. “I lomma.” 

Han slipper taket og heiser seg opp på albuen, ser på meg når jeg stikker hånden i lomma på shortsen som har glidd ned og ligger halvveis rundt lårene. Jeg fisker opp den lille tuben med glid og gir den til ham. Han ser på tuben, ser på meg og smiler. 

“Du eller jeg?”

“Du.” Jeg svarer rask. “Jeg har lengtet etter det. Lengtet etter å kjenne deg inni meg, kjenne pikken din trenge inn. Jeg vil at du skal komme i meg.” 

Øynene hans er store, munnen åpen og tungen hans glir langsomt over leppene, men han sier ingenting. 

“Hvis du vil da?”

Han nikker. “Jeg vil gjerne knulle deg.” Blikket hans mørkner, pusten går litt raskere og han og holder gildtuben foran meg. “Vil du?”

“Vil hva da?” 

“Gjøre det sjæl?”

“Fingre meg sjæl?”

“Ja?” 

Jeg vet at han liker det, å se på meg når jeg fingrer meg selv, når jeg tøyer meg som et slangemenneske, når jeg vrir meg av nytelse når jeg åpner meg opp for ham. Men så er det så innmari deilig når han gjør det også. Når han er varsom men bestemt. Han vet alltid nøyaktig når han skal presse, når han skal vente, når han skal fortsette. 

Jeg ser på ham. “Det er diggere når du gjør det.” 

Han nikker, smilet brer seg i ansiktet hans og tungen glir langsomt over underleppen.

“På alle fire?”

Jeg svelger når jeg nikker. Det banker i brystet. Sånn skikkelig. Å stå med rumpa i været for Even hjemme i senga vår er ingen sak, men å stå med rumpa i været her ute, der folk faktisk kan se oss om de kommer forbi, det er noe helt annet. Det sender støt gjennom kroppen min, og jeg blir litt hardere. Og litt mer nervøs. 

Jeg setter meg opp på knærne, vender meg mot ham og skyver bokser og shorts ned. Han nikker, munnvikene krøller seg igjen og nå glir tungespissen hans over fortennene og overleppen før han trekker pusten. Øynene blir smale. 

Hånden hans glir ned mot sin egen bokser og han griper rundt seg selv. Jeg ser på hånden hans, ser at han klemmer rundt pikken som presser ut mot stoffet, det er en våt flekk der allerede. Jeg svelger, følger hånden hans som glir over den, ser hvordan han skyver bokseren langsomt ned og hvordan hans tar runker seg selv, akkurat sånn som jeg vet han liker. 

Det er utvilsomt fordelen med å ha vært sammen så lenge. Begge vet hva den andre liker best. Jeg hadde den akkurat i munnen, kan kjenne ham enda mot tungen og ganen. Det er deilig, men det er veldig digg å se på Even også. 

Automatisk glir min egen hånd ned mot min egen pikk som lever i beste velgående. Jeg holder rundt den, og ser blikket til Even. Munnvikene trekkes oppover og han nikker forsiktig når hånden min glir over tuppen, og ned igjen. Vi har gjort det før, runket foran hverandre, blikkene fiksert på den andres pikk, jeg har studert hånden hans, hvordan han gjør det så jeg skal kunne gjøre det best mulig for ham. Om det er det han har gjort, vet jeg ikke, men jeg har aldri hatt noe å klage på når han har runket meg. 

Han bøyer seg fram, og jeg møter ham, kysset er langsomt, leppene ligger bare mot hverandre en stund før vi beveger dem langsomt mot den andres. Tungene møtes, varmt, vått og deilig. Jeg må bare presse meg mot ham, må bare kjenne litt mer av ham, så jeg legger den arm rundt ham og trekker ham til meg. 

“Snu deg.” Han snakker inn i munnen min. 

Jeg gjør det. Snur meg rundt, setter hendene i bakken og løfter rumpa. Igjen får jeg denne følelsen av at hele verden kan se meg, selv om det ikke er noen rundt oss, det er ingen andre lyder enn de måkene og løvet i trærne lager, vi er alene, men likevel, så eksponert. 

Even legger hendene på hoftene mine, klemmer til og jeg merker at han setter seg nærmere. “Faen Isak. Du er så deilig. Jeg vet jeg har sagt det mange ganger, men det er så jævlig sant.”

Jeg rister lett på hodet, legger pannen mot gresset, det kiler litt der grasstråene møter huden min. Jeg glemmer fort det som kiler når Even bøyer seg over meg, kysser meg på ryggen mens hendene stryker over rumpa mi, tomlene glir lengre og lengre ned mellom rumpeballene mine for hver gang hans stryker. Det kribler, pirrer, det er så deilig. Jeg vil bare ha ham nærmere, tettere, jeg vil ha ham, jeg vil at han skal ta meg, komme i meg. 

Pusten min hakker, og jeg trekker den raskt. “Faen Even, slutt å erte. Kom igjen.”

“Oi, utålmodig nå?” 

“Du teaser.” Jeg vrikker på rumpa mot ham. senker den litt før jeg retter meg opp igjen. 

“Hva er det du driver med da?” 

“Får deg i gang?” Jeg ler kort, løfter hodet og ser bakover mot ham. 

“Okey”, han hever øyenbrynene.

En finger legger seg i korsryggen min, han drar den nedover, millimeter for millimeter, så det nesten ikke virker som han flytter den i det hele tatt. Jeg svelger. Venter på at den skal komme fram, til at jeg skal kjenne ham mot den tynne huden rundt åpningen min, der det er så innmari deilig at han tar. 

Og til slutt er han der. Fingeren stryker forsiktig rundt, små lette bevegelser, om igjen og om igjen, og jeg biter tennene sammen. “Faen Even, mer. Please.” 

Han slipper meg og jeg hører klikket i tuben. Forventningen i kroppen min stiger, og jeg strammer alle muskler jeg har i stedet for å gjøre det jeg bør, nemlig prøve å slappe av. For jeg vet hva som kommer og jeg vet hvor deilig det blir.

Den glatte fingeren hans glir over åpningen min igjen, og jeg stønner. Jeg prøver å gjøre alt jeg kan for å puste rolig. Jeg skjelver lett av berøringene, fingeren hans sirkler rundt mens den andre hånden ligger på hoften min, tommelen hans stryker over meg. Jeg vet at han liker å drøye det, ta seg tid. 

Når han endelig presser en finger inn, synker jeg litt sammen over armene mine og skulle ønske at en av oss var slangemennesker slik at jeg kunne kysse ham nå. At jeg kunne ta på ham, ha mer av kroppen hans mot meg, men nå har han kontrollen, det er han som styrer og jeg må bare ta imot.

“Deilig, du er så deilig.” Jeg hører ordene hans, hånden hans glir over rumpa mi, ned over lårene, opp igjen, fram over ballene og pikken som henger stivt mellom beina mine. Hadde jeg villet, kunne jeg tatt rundt meg selv også, men jeg gjør det ikke. Vil ikke risikere å komme for tidlig. Ikke det at jeg tror det kommer til å skje nå, men jeg vet jo aldri hva Even har for planer. 

Fingeren til Even beveger seg langsomt, jeg vrikker på rumpa, er klar for en til, hva er det han venter på?

“Ivirg?” Hånden hans er på ryggen min igjen, stryker over korsryggen, oppover nesten opp til nakken og ned igjen. 

“Mm.” Jeg nikker bare.

“Okey.” Han trekker fingeren ut, og jeg roper nesten etter å få den tilbake. Den og en til. Jeg vil ha det, vil ha ham, har ventet for lenge. Det i sted var bare for å lette på trykket, nå er det finalen. Over en uke fra hverandre kan ikke kompenseres med en BJ og at jeg kommer i bokseren som en tenåring. 

Jeg konser om å puste når to fingre presser mot åpningen min, det brenner litt, det er lenge siden nå, eller lenge siden i Even og Isak-telling. Sjelden det går så mange dager mellom hver gang. Jeg lukker øynene, kjenner hånden til Even som stryker over alt, han kysser meg på ryggen igjen, på hoften, på den ene rumpeballen. Langsomme, saftige kyss som etterlater prikking i huden.

Han beveger ikke fingrene, jeg vet han venter og jeg vet når han kommer til å starte. Jeg kjenner ham, vet at han kjenner meg, kjenner på meg, han vet når jeg er klar til neste skritt. Og i det jeg skal til å si at han må få opp tempoet, gjøre noe, kjenner jeg tungen mot rumpeballen han akkurat kysset, leppene hans følger etter, og han rører på fingrene. Langsomt, pinefullt godt, og jeg vil ha mer. 

Mye mer. 

Jeg presser meg bakover mot ham, men han holder imot. Stopper meg, vil gjøre det på sin måte. Jeg prøver igjen, men fortsatt er hånden der. Tommelen hans beveger seg over korsryggen mens håndflaten bremser mine bevegelser bakover.

Jeg stønner. “Even, please da. Even, faen.” 

Han ler. “Jeg digger at du blir sånn, Isak. Bare vil ha mer, vil ha meg, vil ha..”

“Kjeften, kom igjen da.” 

Han teaser, jeg er utålmodig. Det er som et spill. Vi vet det begge to. Det er sånn vi gjør det. 

“Jada masa.” Han legger press på og skyver fingrene lengre inn. Jeg stønner. Jeg slutter aldri å undre meg over hvordan han kan få meg til å føle så mye. Alltid. Han klarer det uansett hvor vi er, hva vi gjør. Pusten min hakker, det verker i brystet, det kribler i magen, det er faktisk litt overveldende akkurat nå, på en måte jeg aldri har opplevd før. Fordi det er oss, fordi vi er her, fordi vi gjør noe nytt, et nytt sted.

Han treffer the softspot med fingertuppene. Han finner den i dag og. Gjør alltid det. En gang, to ganger, tre ganger. Jeg burde ikke bli overrasket, men skjelvingen i beina og armene gjør at jeg flater litt ut. Jeg klarer å komme meg opp igjen, men den lille kunstpausen gjør at hånden hans mistet taket på rumpa mi, og jeg skyver meg selv bakover på fingrene hans. 

“Åh, faen Even. Jeg er klar.”

“Sikker?” Han lener seg over meg. Kysser meg i nakken. 

“Ja. Helt sikker. Kom igjen.” 

“Hvordan?” Han trekker fingrene ut av meg, og jeg snur hodet mot ham. Han sitter på knærne bak meg, kinnene er rosa, øynene mørke, blanke, leppene røde og hovne, håret er bustete, svett i tinningen. Overkroppen glinser mot meg, han er svett og hard. Deilig, heit, min. 

Jeg setter meg på knærne og aker meg bakover mot ham, ryggen mot magen hans, kjenner pikken hans mot rumpesprekken min. Han kysser meg på halsen og jeg strekker hånden bakover, tar tak i nakken hans og drar hodet hans framover. 

Leppene våre møtes, kysset er slurvete og vått. Hektisk. Samstemt. Vi har et mål sammen nå. Knulle. Komme. 

Han skyver meg litt fram, klikket i gliden og lyden av at han klemmer ut og smører inn seg selv sniker seg opp til meg. Det er noe med den lyden, betinget reaksjon, er det det det heter, for det rykker i pikken min og jeg må motstå lysten til å presse meg bakover. Presse meg på ham, senke meg over ham. 

Hendene hans legger seg på skuldrene mine, han stryker nedover armene mine og jeg retter meg litt opp. Han er bak meg på knærne, jeg foran, også på knærne, jeg kjenner den glatte pikken hans mot meg og legger hodet mitt på skulderen hans, kysser ham på halsen, vrikker rumpa mi enda nærmere.

Han slipper taket med den ene hånden, den glir over ryggen min, og jeg vet han griper om seg selv, leder pikken mot meg. 

“Litt fram”, han puster det inn i øret mitt, og jeg lener meg litt framover. 

Han presser pikken mot meg, jeg trykker imot, han holder på hoftene mine, støtter seg, støtter meg når han trenger inn. 

Jeg holder pusten. Den deilige følelsen som er blandet av press, lett svie og det å bli fylt får meg til å lukke øynene. Jeg har ingenting å holde meg fast i, for han er bak meg, jeg er på vei til å falle framover, men så er han der. Armene hans rundt meg, hendene hans glir over brystkassen min, over magen, opp mot halsen. Kinnet hans ligger mot mitt, han puster, holder og klemmer, men beveger seg ikke. 

“Åh, fuck, Isak. Du er…” 

Jeg smiler med øynene lukket, og jeg nyter. Armene hans, de sterke armene hans holder meg, hendene hans tar på meg, varmen fra kroppen hans brer seg inn i min. 

“Jeg elsker deg, Even, vet du det?” Jeg presser meg litt bak, fylles enda mer opp. Jeg er klar for mer, men han venter. Venter alltid, for å være sikker. “Men om du ikke rører på deg nå, så kommer jeg til å dø.” 

Det banker i pikken, den skriker etter oppmerksomhet, men jeg har ikke tenkt å gjøre noe med det. Even ville gjøre det, han sa det i sted. 

“Sikker?” Han beveger så vidt på hoftene mot meg, og jeg nikker. 

“Helt sikker, kom igjen.” Jeg presser hoftene enda lengre bakover, vil ha mer, bevegelse, pikk, hender, alt. At jeg kom for tjue minutter siden, kan jeg ikke merke. 

Han legger hendene på hoftene mine, trekker seg langsomt ut og støter inn igjen. Jeg stønner, høyere enn det jeg skulle egentlig. 

“Faen, mer, Even. Mer.” 

Jeg føler meg desperat, jeg er desperat, stemmen min er desperat, men akkurat nå driter jeg i det. 

Og han gjør det, han øker farten, hendene hans klemmer hardt om hoftene mine, han glir ut og presser inn, raskere nå, pusten hans går fort, lyden av hoftene hans mot rumpa mi er som akselererende stortrommeslag. Følelsen for hvert støt, det kribler, det bygger seg opp. Pikken min vipper opp og ned for hver gang, men jeg kjemper imot lysten til å ta rundt meg selv, i steden strekker jeg armene over hodet, hendene bakover, griper om hodet hans og drar ham inn mot meg, jeg må ta på ham, må kjenne ham. Fingrene mine graver seg inn i håret hans, og jeg holder meg fast, legger hode mitt bakover og stønner. 

“Isak, jeg..” han puster, støter hardere, dypere og stopper. “Isak, kan.. jeg vil se deg.”

Jeg klemmer ut et svakt "Jah", slipper taket og han trekker seg ut. Det føles tomt, uferdig, og jeg snur meg raskt, ser det svarte i øynene hans så vidt før jeg kysser ham, holder rundt ham, klemmer den svette kroppen min inntil hans like svette. 

“Jeg digger å se på deg når du kommer.” Han smiler og puster inn i kysset, tungen hans slikker inni munnen min, han suger på underleppen min mens jeg presser meg mot låret hans, og får litt hudkontakt mot pikken. 

Han skyver meg bakover så jeg havner på ryggen, drar meg litt mot seg, det svir på ryggen av gresset mot huden, men det glemmer jeg fort når han bøyer seg over meg. Han planter hendene på hver sin side av hodet mitt og smiler mot meg, tungen glir over leppene hans før han kysser meg kjapt på munnen og han setter seg opp. 

Jeg løfter hoftene opp mot ham, og han ser på meg, smiler skjevt. “Klar?”

“Dust.” Jeg rister på hodet, og han ler når han bøyer seg fram, hjelper til med hånden for å lede pikken tilbake der den skal være. Inni meg. 

Han presser seg inn igjen. Fyller meg opp. Jeg løfter hoftene litt, løfter beina og legger dem rundt hoftene hans, men han tar tak i dem, legger armene sine inn i knehasene mine og bretter meg nesten i to, rumpa mi blir løftet opp fra bakken og han presser meg ned og presser seg inn. 

Ansiktet hans kommer så mye nærmere når han gjør det, jeg ser øynene hans, de er mørke, blanke, neseborene hans utvider seg. Han puster mot meg. hoftene hans pumper inn mot meg og vinkelen er helt riktig. Det kribler, det bygger seg opp, langsomt og deilig, pikken min ligger stiv og forlatt mot magen min, lager små våte flekker der, men jeg kommer ikke til å ta på meg selv, jeg vil ikke, jeg vil at Even skal gjøre det. 

Jeg møter blikket hans, det er litt slørete og han puster med åpen munn. 

“Ta på meg, Even”, øynene hans blir litt større, “please, ta på meg.”

Leppene hans kommer nærmere, møter mine i slurvete, vått kyss. 

“Er du nære?” Han mumler inn i munnen min. 

Jeg bare nikker. Klarer ikke å prate

“Kan du komme sånn?”

Jeg rister på hodet. "Ikke nå.”

“Sikker?”

Jeg nikker en gang til, og må stønne høyt når Even treffer akkurat der han skal, akkurat der det er aller best. 

“Helt sikker?”

“Faen, Even, ta på meg, please, ellers gjør jeg det selv.”

Jeg tar meg litt sammen, det er vanskelig, for jeg er så nære, jeg vil bare komme, med Even, jeg vil at vi skal komme sammen, nyte det sammen, vi to. 

“Er du nære?” Jeg spør mer behersket, klarer å åpne øynene og ser på ham. 

Han lener seg mot meg kysser meg, det er svar godt nok. Jeg griper rundt skuldrene hans, klemmer hånden inn i håret hans, drar hodet hans ned mot meg, biter ham lett i øreflippen før jeg hvisker i øret hans, “Ikke hold igjen, kom.” 

“Faen Isak, du kan ikke si sånn.” Han hever seg opp på hendene igjen, løfter den ene og griper rundt meg. Både vinkelen og rytmen blir litt annereledes, men med hånden til Even rundt meg er jeg solgt. 

“Å fy faen, Even. Jeg kommer, faen, jeg kommer.” Det er ikke mange takene fra Even som skal til. Det strammer til i magen, jeg trekker pusten raskt før alt revner i meg. Jeg må lukke øynene, enda jeg vil se på ham, så klarer jeg det ikke. Hodet tipper bakover og jeg spenner meg mot ham. Lyden av et mørkt stønn og _Isak, fuuuuck_ kommer til meg midt i min egen orgasme. Han støter hardt i meg, men slipper ikke taket rundt pikken min, følger opp med et støt til før han holder seg helt i ro mens jeg lander sakte ned på bakken igjen, og omsider klarer å lukke opp øynene. 

Ansiktet hans er like over mitt, øynene er lukket, munnen halvåpen og huden glattes ut som alle musklene slapper av på en gang. Han henger på den ene armen, den andre holder rundt pikken min, tommelen hans glir langsomt over den mens den krymper.

Så åpner han øynene, ser rett på meg. “Godt?” Det krummer seg skjevt i munnviken hans og jeg må le.

“Sånn passe. Du da?”

“Middels.” 

Vi begynner å le begge to, Even trekker seg langsomt ut og dumper ned ved siden av meg. Han legger hånden på kinnet mitt og kysser meg. “Dette var noe av det råeste jeg har vært med på.” 

“At vi ikke har prøvd dette før.”

“Her mener du?”

“Hvorsomhelst”, jeg ser ut i luften, “ute liksom. Vi har ikke gjort det siden russetiden min.”

“Var litt mer behagelig her da.”

“Det var det.” Jeg ser ut i luften. Den småkjølige kveldsluften gir meg gåsehud og jeg er klissete på magen, cumet til Even siver ut av meg, og selv om jeg syns det er deilig på en måte, så er det enda bedre å få tatt en dusj og vasket seg. “Men vi er litt noobs på dette, utstyrsmessig. Neste gang er det flere ting vi skal huske.”

“Neste gang?” 

“Ja? Neste gang.”

Even ser på meg. “Hva da?”

“Teppe for eksempel. Vann, eller øl, jeg er sykt tørst. Og tørkepapir.”

Even strekker seg etter bokseren sin og tørker magen min. “Resten får vi ta i dusjen. De andre lurer sikkert på hvor det blir av oss.”

“Hvor det blir av underholdningen, mener du?”

Han himler med øynene. “Ja, i dag gikk de glipp av den.”

“Til pass for dem.” Jeg strekker meg etter min egen bokser. Den er fortsatt klissete fra første runde, og lite fristende å ta på seg. Jeg går for bare shorts.

“Hva gjør vi med disse da?” Even holder begge bokserne i hånden når han står oppreist etter vi har kledd på oss. “Legger dem på trappa til hytta kanskje?”

“Dust.” Jeg napper dem ut av hånden hans og krøller dem sammen. “De tar vi med hjem og vasker dem. Ikke faen om vi skal kaste den røde bokseren din. Tror jeg skal ramme den inn og henge den på soverommet som et minne fra i dag.”

“Du liker den?” Even legger armen rundt skulderen min og vi går langsomt over gressbakken.. 

“Ja, faen, den er dritdigg.”

“Det er du også.” Han kysser meg i tinningen. “Og nå gleder jeg meg så sykt til først å dusje sammen med deg, og så krype under dynen, tett inntil deg. Og i morgen, da skal ingen bestemme når jeg skal stå opp.”

“Deal.” Jeg legger armen rundt livet hans, og vi går tett sammen mot hytta. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tusen tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som har lest og forhindret utallige gjentakelser (noen er det sikker igjen, de er på min egen kappe) og flaue feil. ❤
> 
> Jeg tror ikke jeg har postet en så lang oneshot før. Men teasing krevde sitt...  
> Har du lyst til å legge inn en kommentar, eller trykke på kudos må du gjerne gjøre det! ❤❤


End file.
